


Our lives are stories (waiting to be told)

by archeoptah



Category: Die zwölf Jäger | The Twelve Huntsmen (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eleven Handmaidens, F/F, Rejected Bride, The Princess Bride References, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Королева Гудрун получает сообщение о том, что свадьба не состоится, и она определённо этому рада, но больше её интересует гонец.





	Our lives are stories (waiting to be told)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our lives are stories (waiting to be told)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856349) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Название взято из трека Lauren Aquilina — Sinners.

«Можете никуда не отправляться — свадьбы не будет. Человеку, который нашёл старый ключ от своего дома, не нужен новый, чтобы попасть внутрь»  
Это жёсткий, суровый отказ. Или, что вероятнее, если вспомнить Каспара, когда они были маленькими и их отцы обсуждали их союз, просто искренний и необдуманный. Как бы то ни было, это основание для того, чтобы объявить войну.  
Губы Гудрун растягиваются в беспомощной улыбке.  
— Ваше Высочество? — говорит её бедный первый министр, который, без сомнения, прочёл письмо, прежде чем невозмутимо передать его ей в руки. Она не может обвинить его в том, что он читает её личную переписку, но ей приходится подавлять тревогу вместо того, чтобы радоваться.  
Однако она королева. Она расправляет плечи и кивает ему.  
— Я хотела бы переговорить с гонцом, если можно. Уверена, что в ситуации больше тонкостей, чем Каспар изложил бы в письме. Без сомнения, он отправил доверенное лицо.  
— Гонец... — эффектная пауза. Джозеф всегда пытается произвести впечатление. — Очень странный, ваше Высочество.  
— Это не лев, правда же? — Гудрун помнит этого льва, которого видела в детстве. Его глаза лишали спокойствия, и она не единожды с криком просыпалась от кошмаров. Её отец всегда твердил ей, что советник, который всегда говорит правду, может быть проклятием в той же степени, что и благом.  
Джозеф слегка передёргивается.  
— Она... нет. Но я не уверен, что Вам следует...  
— Она? Кого ко мне отправил Каспар? — спрашивает Гудрун, ошеломлённая, и качает головой, когда кажется, что Джозеф может попытаться ей ответить. — Нет, пригласи её в покои и оставь нас. Я узнаю правду о происходящем, если у меня появится возможность.

*

Через добрые двадцать минут дверь в рабочий кабинет Гудрун со скрипом открывается после того, как в неё раздаётся стук и королева разрешает войти. Джозеф отступает в сторону, чтобы пропустить женщину, идущую позади него с расправленными плечами и вскинутой головой, готовую сражаться. Этим она сразу же нравится Гудрун, и это влияет на впечатление, которое складывается у неё, когда она осматривает вошедшую посланницу.  
Она высокая, гораздо выше Джозефа, и держится уверенно; на ней кожаный камзол, из-за которого она выглядит как лесоруб, но вырез делает её ещё более загадочной. Её светлые волосы коротко подстрижены, взгляд остёр, а на шее изящное ожерелье, которое, кажется, выбивается из общей картины.  
— Ваше Высочество, — говорит она, отвешивая низкий поклон.  
— Джозеф, оставь нас, — распоряжается Гудрун; он научился не протестовать слишком громко. Он закрывает дверь за собой, оставив Гудрун и гонца по другую её сторону, и если он и бурчит и подслушивает, то знает, что нужно быть осторожным и в том, и в другом. Гудрун обращает внимание на посетительницу, которая стоит перед ней, сцепив руки за спиной.  
— Скажи, знает ли Каспар о том, что он нанёс непростительное оскорбление?  
Её лицо немного кривится, и Гудрун приходится опустить взгляд в письменный стол, чтобы удержаться от ухмылки. Головокружительное желание посмеяться над расторгнутой помолвкой не кажется подобающим. Однако когда она поднимает взгляд, гонец слегка расслабляется, будто знает, что Гудрун не собирается на её примере показывать Каспару, что делает с нарушившими клятву. Её голос, когда она говорит, звучит неуместно легко и мелодично.  
— Я полагаю, ваше Высочество, он слишком влюблён, чтобы думать об этом. Как следует из письма, сейчас он женат.  
— И кто ты, что он отправил тебя с подобным известием?  
— Подразумеваете, почему одета подобным образом? — в её взгляде веселье, которое немногие осмеливаются показывать королеве, и Гудрун рада этому сходству двух людей, считающих смешным одно и то же. — Я служанка новой королевы, хотя некоторое время я была одной из охотниц короля. Он не был уверен в том, что делать с нами, когда обнаружил, что на самом деле мы служанки, но решил, что я сгожусь в качестве гонца.  
— Ты не одета как служанка. — Исключая её изящное ожерелье, которое выглядит к месту, если она близка к новой королеве и хочет показать свой статус, продолжая одеваться, как посчитает нужным.  
— Так легче путешествовать, — она пожимает плечами. — И я привыкла к этой одежде.  
— Полагаю, что это так. — Гудрун откидывается в кресле. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Агнес, ваше Высочество. — Ни титула, ни приставки. Возможно, сама Агнес не уверена в своём титуле с такой-то запутанной историей.  
— Мне очень хотелось бы услышать рассказ о том, почему мой жених разорвал нашу помолвку прямо перед свадьбой и совсем без намёка на дипломатичность, и что вы предлагаете с этим делать.

*

Повествование Агнес занимает большую часть полудня, оно романтично и смешно настолько, что многие бродячие музыканты захотели бы сложить о нём песню.  
Каспар, бедняга, исходя из повествования, кажется совершенным глупцом. Агнес говорит без утайки, рассказывает о том, как сильно они старались замаскироваться, о том, как те, кто не мог говорить низким голосом, молчали в присутствии других людей, о том, как они, хихикая, ночью в казармах учились ходить правильно. Она рассказывает об одной из подруг-служанок, которая была ученицей ткачихи до того, как принцесса попросила одиннадцать женщин, таких же высоких и крепких, как и она, которые притворились бы охотницами, о том, как та чуть ли не плакала, когда ей пришлось отдать превосходное веретено, даже не взглянув на него во имя маскировки. Она рассказывает о том, как той хотелось, чтобы её всегда называли Рудольфом, и о том, как её приняли остальные служанки.  
Она рассказывает об одиннадцати из них, ошеломлённых, но готовых сослужить своей принцессе службу, когда она почти обезумела от горя, потеряв принца, которого любила, о том, как благородная дама счастливо засыпала рядом с дочерью угольщика, о том, как они оставили все предрассудки, став близки друг к другу, как сёстры.  
— Хоть Каспар может быть глупцом и счастливчиком, потому что я его прощаю, по крайней мере, у него сейчас есть мудрая жена.  
— Полагаю, она бы у него в любом случае была.  
Гудрун смеётся.  
— Ум важнее всего, когда речь заходит о помощи тому, кого любит умный человек. Боюсь, что Каспару бы я мало в чём помогла. — Агнес склоняет голову, ожидая, немного улыбается, и Гудрун чувствует удовлетворение, будто повествование было игрой, и обе вышли из неё победительницами.  
— Я бы сказала, — в конце концов отмечает Агнес, — что роль коррлевы не в том, чтобы быть полезной кому-либо.  
— Ты умна, — говорит Гудрун и позволяет этому остаться между ними.

*

Она приглашает Агнес к себе на ужин. Гостей в замке Гудрун бывает не так много; Джозеф выглядит так, будто ему больно видеть посланницу в камзоле охотницы по левую руку от королевы, но он знает, как сильно она жаждет разнообразия. Единственное, что ей бы понравилось в браке с Каспаром, — изменения, которые бы потребовались, чтобы управлять двумя государствами.  
— Ты не взяла с собой платье, — отмечает Гудрун.  
Агнес пожимает плечами. Она ест свою порцию изящно, как любая статная дама.  
— Я не рассчитывала, что меня пригласят на ужин.  
— Мы нечасто получаем известия из других земель, а ты служанка, близкая к королеве. Конечно же я пригласила тебя на ужин, — улыбается Гудрун. — Это эгоистично. Ты рассказала мне о том, как моё замужество прекратилось прежде, чем началось, но ни слова ни сказала о себе.  
Гудрун готова поклясться, что до этого в Агнес не было ни капли стеснения, но сейчас она запинается, рассказывая о себе, и Гудрун слушает каждое слово, изучая историю Агнес, потому что она не уверена в собственном будущем.  
Она бы пригласила любого гостя, любого гонца, разделить с ней ужин. Но она приняла именно Агнес, и они обе смеются, когда та рассказывает о том, что была дочерью купца, чья жизнь резко и удачно изменилась, куда более удачно, чем она могла ожидать.

*

На следующий день Гудрун садится за письменный стол и, немного подумав, пишет короткое письмо. Джозеф лично предлагает убедиться в его вручении, но Гудрун вместо этого вызывает к себе Агнес.  
— Ваше Высочество? — спрашивает Агнес.  
— Письмо для твоих короля и королевы, — отвечает Гудрун, передавая письмо с печатью Агнес, которая прячет его в камзол, чтобы в целости и сохранности доставить до адресата. — Ты можешь отдать его им, как только почувствуешь, что должным образом отдохнула с дороги.  
Агнес хмурится, а после кивает, но никак не комментирует. Это почти разочаровывает, но затем следует то, что Гудрун и планировала.  
— Есть ли ещё что-нибудь, что бы вы хотели, чтобы я передала, ваше Высочество?  
— Скажи Каспару, что я жду его ответа.  
Агнес умна. Она улыбается. 


End file.
